


Ilha Formosa

by robinsonola



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese, Gen, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola





	Ilha Formosa

那天和平常一樣的炎熱，湛藍的天空浮著純白如棉絮的雲朵，但無助於阻擋亞熱帶毒辣的陽光。幼小的灣一個人背著竹簍正在揮汗採收水果，心裡想著晚餐要弄竹筒飯來吃等等日常瑣事。她的生活很簡單，自給自足，偶爾跟過路人換一些自己不會做的東西。經過她家門口的有時是西邊王府的人，有時是南邊的朋友們，有時北邊本田家的人也會專程來做一點買賣。

一抬眼，她意外的撞見了一位從沒見過的男人。一位擁有一頭黑色捲髮和深綠色眼珠的男人，鼻樑高挺，眼窩深陷，身材比之前看過的人都還要高大，一身水手的輕便打扮。那男人也睜著那雙奇異顏色的雙眼驚訝地盯著她看。灣留著一頭烏黑柔順的長髮，一雙黑白分明的明亮眼眸，身著豔紅活潑、他前所未見的的民族服飾，並以些許貝殼裝飾在身上。

  

半晌，他才露出了溫和的微笑說了一句 

「Ilha Formasa！」

 

Ilha Formosa，她的第一個名字。一位偶然路過的陌生人，給她的一聲讚美。

Beautiful Island.

 

這個陌生人回到世界另一頭的家鄉後，四處去告訴他的朋友同時也是敵人們，他在遙遠的東方見到了一個獨居的小女孩，容貌絕世。 

雖然是無心，但不久後她被爭奪的日子就開始了

 

三、四個世紀的風風雨雨後，在顛沛流離中長成亭亭玉立少女的灣，終於單獨回到這幢小屋。

這次不屬於任何人，也不再聽命於任何人。換句話說，完全是一個人了。經歷過幾百年來的動亂，並沒有讓她變得柔順乖巧，相反的，她的個性磨練得更加強悍而堅定。正因為曾寄人籬下，才更需要自立自強。正因為勢單力薄，才更需要堅強忍耐。

有時當她的柔順長髮被風吹開，在烏絲的波浪中仍能看見一閃而過的一縷紅髮。嬌小的身軀無疑的大部份是王府的血統，但也流著本田家的血液。她還很年輕，年輕到能記得每個離開她的人，年輕到能記得每個曾被深愛和傷害的片段。被重視、被保護、被爭奪，或是被利用、被遺棄、被背叛……

無論如何，灣仍保有如在山林中高歌的嘹亮歌喉

攬鏡自照，女孩總在清晨梳洗時，注視鏡中自己的漆黑雙眼。鏡子中的那個女孩，跟自己相同，卻又相反。把曾經任人宰割的過去和夜半令人恐懼的惡夢全交給鏡中人吧，現實中的自己必須是聰明而美麗的。

  

Ilha Formosa，這名字她要了。

 

=The End=


End file.
